Support
by AshxDawnaddicted
Summary: Flaming reviews discourage everyone and gets them angry but what if you have someone by your side to comfort you and fight against that flamer. Wouldn't it be amazing? Dawn writes stories, online as her passion and hobby but faces a bit of difficulties, there but no need to worry because Ash is there with her! Pearlshipping!


_**Heya!**_

 _ **This story is a lot different than usual ones...but, I hope you all enjoy reading it.**_

 _ **I was given this idea by DarkestLightOfHope to write a chapter or a One-shot based on this practise of flamers in Ash's and Dawn's version. I was really frustrated when a flamer reviewed while dragging my parents into this...so, this is the reaction what you'll get from an author, you asshole! **_

_**I am not going to bash him in this author's note but in the story itself because they keep on reviewing like that again and again, they are playing with authors here, like fools! Stupids! They know how to discourage people very well but can't write a single story, themselves. Damn, those idiots!**_

 _ **I hope all the other authors encourage and support this One-shot! I hope no one will get angry or something for this but...this is what it resulted when my anger level was on the highest level. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **SUMMARY: Flaming reviews discourage everyone and gets them angry but what if you have someone by your side to comfort you and fight against that flamer. Wouldn't it be amazing? Dawn writes stories, online as her passion and hobby but faces a bit of difficulties, there but no need to worry because Ash is there with her! **_

_**You can read, now! ; )**_

* * *

"Ah! All done!" Dawn sighed as she stretched herself, while sitting on the chair, in front of her computer desk. "I'll update it quickly, then, my job will be done!"

Dawn was an active Fanfiction user, who writes stories under the PenName; RayOfDawn. She usually writes fics on genres of romance, adventure, sci-fi, drama and humour. She was newbie on this site, not much used it. Though, she holds a great passion of writing her own fictions and books.

She was working on the eighth chapter of her story; The Double, The Trouble. It was a filler chapter which had to written, in order for the plot to continue. She was giving the light touchups to that chapter, making her it was all correct and didn't hold any flaws.

"Man, I'm all fired up for the reviews! I can't wait to know their opinion on it!" She muttered, excitedly as she quickly ran her fingers over the keyboard, typing the authors note as fast as she could.

When she had finished typing it, she bit her lip, as she proofread it. "Yup, ready to publish." She went into the 'manage stories' option and clicked it, accessing a page where she could add the chapter. Clicking the final button, with her mouse, she grinned, "Done!"

"Today, I'll let anonymous reviews switched on. I don't expect, anyone to comment anything bad in this one! I'm very happy!" She said to herself as she went to the settings and switched on anonymous reviews. "Finished!"

She was donned in a orange three-fourth puffed sleeved top which ended below her waist and a white three-fourth pant. Her hair was left opened with head band, covering her front bangs and she was barefooted.

The blunette got up from her seat and laid down on the bed. "I really need a rest, now!" She took out her mobile from her pocket. Quickly selecting a certain person's contact, then pressing the green calling button.

She couldn't help but smile, when she heard his voice from the other line. _"Sup, Dawn? From where did the moon emerge from? You calling me? That's definitely something to be dubious of."_

"Heya, Ash! Guess what?" A toothy smile made its way on her face. "And, nah! Nothing is dubious about it!"

He asked, with a playful tone, " _What? Did you finally manage to finish that chapter?_ "

She made a voice, telling it was correct. "Buzz. Correct! Ash Ketchum, for guessing the correct answer you are given a golden opportunity to meet me, Dawn Berlitz." She stifled a laugh before continuing, "Today, at five in the evening, in our favourite park."

He sighed, _"Finally! I was waiting for your 'so-called' appointment!_ " She shook his head at his humour. " _Seriously! Dawn you're ever-so busy in writing those chapters that we are hardly, getting any time to spend with each other! You're right, it's 'golden opportunity,'_ " She could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" She giggled. "That's why I'm giving you the appointment, ain't I? Be grateful, that you are getting the chance to meet me," she boasted.

 _"Yeah, yeah, Ms. Great!_ " She knew he was rolling his eyes at her. _"Anyway, did you do your homework?"_

Her eyes widened as she hit her head, "Oh, shit! I totally forgot!" She quickly ran over to her desk and took out the notebook from her bag. "Thanks for reminding, Ash! You're a life saver!"

He chuckled, " _Dawn, don't you think it has become my habit, now? Always reminding you to do your homework. I have become your reminder!"_

She laughed, "Yeah, you're my sweet, cute...um...nice, handsome...uh..good, sweet-"

"I know!" He interrupted her. " _Trying to butter me, you flatterer! You don't have to do that, I your best friend so I will have to face the consequences, right?_ " He joked.

Dawn grinned, "Yup! This is what you get when you become best friends with me! Afterall, I am very special!" She loved having these conversations with him.

Ash smirked as he said, " _Yeah? If you are special then, even I have to be double special to be able to deal with an annoying yet special girl, like you!"_

"Hey!" She pouted, teasingly. "But, I do admit that you're a super-duper, special guy! Actually, true to that! You should be a unique, to he able to put up with me!"

 _"I don't why but I get suspicious of you, whenever you compliment me that much,_ " he noted. " _Tell me, what do you want this time?"_

She bit her tongue as she scratched her cheek, "Looks like you got me!" She slowly, asked, "Uh..did you do your homework?"

" _Yes_ ," he said, in such a voice which implied that he already knew what she was going to say.

"Do you think you can bring it over with you, at my house? I kinda lost my ability of thinking, after writing such a long chapter...so..." She trailed off, holding the mobile in her right palm, with an expectant look.

" _Sure, sure, your highness,"_ he mocked her. " _Damnit, Dawn! You're such a lazy gir_ l!"

She bit her lip, "Sorry, Ash! But, please? I won't ask for a favour from you, ever again! I swear!"

Ash chuckled, " _It's alright. You can asked me as many favours as you like! I won't judge you. You know that, right?"_

"Yeah! I know! You're the best, Ash!" She squealed.

He grinned, _"Ha, such a flatterer! Anyway, meet you in an hour or so!"_

"Sure! See ya!" She waved, though she knew that he couldn't see her but that came out if habit as he hung up. "Ash, why are you so sweet?" She muttered.

* * *

 _'Ding-dong'_

Dawn quickly ran downstairs to the entrance door. She shouted, "Coming!" She almost stumbled, when her foot got stuck by the carpet, balanced herself. She quickly, unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Ash.

He grinned, "Took you so long, to just open one door?"

She waved, "Hey!" She moved aside to give him solace, to enter and he obliged. "What do you expect? I was on the first floor and you expect me to come in a flash? I am no superhero or Spiderman to just come flying, here!"

"Alright, don't go on speaking!" He shook his head as he removed his shoes and entered with his socks on. He was dressed in a red full-sleeved hoodie with a grey undershirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was completely with his ever-present cap.

"Let's go up, in my room," she informed.

Ash nodded, "Alright." He looked around and asked, "Where is Johanna? I can't see her."

I replied, while climbing the stairs, "Mom went out for some work, I don't what work, though." He nodded in response.

Ash Ketchum was her best friend, or you could say her love interest. He always stays with her in the times of difficulty, no matter the situation. They both were in love with each other and they were aware about it, too. Also, they knew how they felt for each other but they weren't able to confess.

He entered her room and kept the notebook on the table, while taking a seat on the bed. He motioned her, "C'mon, get started!"

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah." She sat down on the chair and started copying the notes from his book, while understanding it. She turned to him, "Hey, won't you get bored sitting like that?"

He thought for a while, then said, "Yeah, I will. What do you want me to do? It's not like I can here by myself, you called me. So, you should be the one to take care about that."

Dawn suggested, "Why don't you check out my chapter update? And tell me your opinion on it?"

"Good idea," he replied as he took out his mobile and unlocked it. He opened the site and checked out her newly updated chapter. "Looks pretty lengthy. Now, I can understand why you didn't get time to spend with me."

She grinned, "See? Now, read it, quick and review it! Don't tell me, live about your opinion! I get flustered! Okay?"

"Anything for you, my queen," he replied, with his eyes fixated on the screen.

"Your queen?" She raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

He blushed as he looked up at her, "Uh...yeah? Any problem?"

She smiled as she turned back to her work, "Nope, I don't see any!" Ash just blushed a bit and then, focused on the story.

After half an hour, Dawn stretched back as she stood up from her seat, "Man, I'm beat!" sh was not done reading her story and had reviewed, already. He was using her computer for playing a game.

"You done _copying?"_ He asked with his eyes glued on the computer screen while frowning and biting his lip.

"Hey, it's not copying!" She nodded, "Yup! I'm done! I'm hungry, I'll just go and grab some snacks from the kitchen, alright?" She took her phone and went to the door.

He replied, "Sure, but don't forget to bring some chilled drinks!"

She shook her head as she sighed, "Your wish is my command, your majesty!" She teased as she exited the room and went downstairs.

Dawn took out the cookies from the oven, which her mom had baked and grabbed two bottles of chilled lemonade. But, she sat down on one of the chairs to read Ash's review.

When she opened, she saw that many of the people had reviewed it.

 _AshKetchum10_

 _Heya, Dawn! Very nicely, written! Though, I wasn't expecting you to write such an amazing chapter...how can a stupid and annoying girl like you, could come up with this one? *thinks deeply* Haha, just kidding! Don't take this out by pulling a revenge or something! ; )_

 _Anyway, you were awesome! This chapter sure was a funny and humourous one! Even if I want to criticize, I can't...I know you'll beat me up for that! Hahaha._

 _Okay, so..all the best? Yeah, I guess._

 _But, hey! Don't write all day and ignore me! Because of your addiction, we aren't spending much time! Friendship comes first, afterall! ^_^_

 _Love, Ash! XD_

Dawn started laughing at his comment. "How sweet! I can't even express how lucky I am to have him!" She whispered, excitedly. Also, Ash had started writing love before his name because as he said, 'I want people to know that we are close and we know each other, personally' and so even Dawn and started writing like that for his stories.

She felt that her day was going very awesome, today!

Then, her eyes turned to other reviews and read all of them but after reading a certain guest review, her happy mood vanished in just a flash.

 _Your mother's p*ssy_

 _Hey, this was the worst filler chapter I've ever read! I fell like throwing up! You should just go and f*ck your mom's p*ssy! When you don't know how to write a story, then please don't!_

 _I have to say that your mom sure polished some helmets because that day was awesome when I f*cked you so hard and got you pregnant! F*ck your stupid mom, f*ck your stupid dad, f*ck you and your stupid story!_

 _Also, go and cry in your boyfriend's arms, AshKetchum10 and show your slutty face to him. Is he your only or you have many, already?_

She sat there on her chair with her mouth open and eyes blank. She was lost in a complete stupefied daze. That was certainly, what she was not expecting! She felt her heart going berserk and mind going completely blank. She didn't know what to say or what to think after reading that.

Dawn had goosebumps appearing on her arms and it felt like the world had stopped. Then, when she came to back to her senses blood seemed to rush through her veins. She gritted her teeth and held her head, it felt like it was about to explode.

"Dawn!" She heard Ash call her out.

She grabbed the tray and slowly climbed the stairs, thinking about what she read just now. She was lost in her world that she didn't realise, she had already reached the room. She entered it and placed the tray of cookies and drinks on the table as she sat down on her bed, still not able to process.

Ash stared at her, to see that she was lost in her world. He frowned, what happened that she seems so terrified and angry? Did someone say her something? He walked over to her and waved his hand on front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Dawn!"

She blinked as she saw Ash, in front of him. She sighed as he asked, "What happened? Why do you look so lost?"

She had to tell it to someone and no one would be a better choice than Ash. She slowly, admitted, "Ash, I got a flaming review."

"Really? What? What did it say?" He asked with concern, clearly visible in his eyes.

She felt the anger rush through her body, "That piece of _sh_ _*t_ , wrote really something bad about me and my family! My blood is boiling like hell! The review was just so _ruthless!"_

He frowned as he asked, sternly, "What _did_ he say?"

"You know, as soon as I read that dirty thing...I felt like throwing away the mobile on the wall! How dare they say anything about my mom and dad?! No one gave them the authority to do so!" She felt the hot tears pouring out from her eyes.

"Dawn, first, show me, at least! If you can't say it, then please, show it?" He placed his hands on either of her shoulders.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her palms as she spatted, "You know, because of these damned flamers...I really feel like blocking my account and throwing off the computer!"

She handed him, the mobile and he read it, quietly with a frown on his face.

"Ash, how _can_ they go to my parents?! I never did anything to them, did I? Heck, they don't even know me!" She cried.

When Ash was done with reading it, he clenched his fists, so hard that his hands were turning white. Rage was radiating from every cell of his body. He breathed, "How dare they?!"

Dawn closed her eyes and said, "See? Ash, you say, why do they do this? I never harmed him in any way, right? Doesn't he know how much it effects the writer?"

He gritted his teeth, "They have no right to insult anyone's parents or them. Those bunch of cowards really needs to face my wrath! I just wanna choke them to death! What the heck is wrong with them?! To write such shameless things, like these!"

"Ash, it's alright. I am gonna quit Fanfiction from now... I can't continue. I don't wanna read anything of this sort, ever again in my future," she muttered.

He shook his head, "No, don't quit. Or else he might achieve what he wants...he just wants you to lose, become mentally distressed over that one damned reviews and wants you to quit the site. I know what we should do. Are you logged in?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah. On computer, I am logged in. Why?" He didn't answer as he was about to walk towards the computer. He stopped when she said, "They even did bad things a out you. He said that you were my boyfriend."

He turned around and walked to her, as he bent down to be of her level. He smiled, "Listen, Dawn, I don't care about whether he says nice about me or not. I just hated the fact that he humiliated you by saying those shameless words... No need to worry, okay?" She nodded as he grinned, "You wouldn't like it, if _I_ were your boyfriend?"

She shook her head, immediately, "No! I'd love it!"

"Really? Then, we will make that true after I deal with that bastard, alright?" Her eyes widened as he kissed her forehead and sat down on the computer table.

 _"I wonder what he's upto_ ," Dawn thought as she stared at the back of his head. _"I thought, my day was going perfect but that review just spoiled it...like a balloon blasted by the poking of just one needle...why did this happen with me?_ "

Ash quickly typed as he fast as he could. He was pressing the keys with rage and hatred for that guy. " _How dare he say all those things to such a sweet girl like her?! Poor her, she was happily writing but that bastard had to ruin it like that! I will make him pay!"_ These thoughts ran through his mind.

After fifteen minutes, he turned to Dawn and called her. She nodded as she made her way to where he was seated. He pointed at the screen and said, "Here, read this."

 **Listen, whoever that damned flamer was.**

 **Why the hell did you say those mean things to Dawn?! What had she ever done to you? Did you really think that this was the best way to humiliate her? Who the f*ck do you think you are to do such shameless actions?!**

 **You all are just a bunch of cowards, who don't even have the guts to review as signed accounts! Afraid that we might report you? Darn, you people! If you have the guts, then I dare you to review as signed accounts and write this as the matter! I'm 101% sure that you all won't be able to!**

 **And also, how dare you go to her parents?! Don't you have shame! You can't go and say anything inappropriate about their parents! I pity your parents for giving birth to such a jerk who doesn't know how to pay respect to other's parents!**

 **Who gave you the authority to insult others' parents ?! You might not respect your own parents, but we do! And how would you feel if other people used unparliamentary language against your parents, you asshole! Why the hell would you drag someone's parent into this mess?!**

 **Also, how dare you use such shameless words for Dawn! You have no right to discourage people! If I'd met you live, then I am sure I would kill you into tiny bits! Who the f*ck are you to say that kind of words for her! You bastard!**

 **If this site allows criticism, then, don't think of this as your right because criticizing and abusing are completely different! You have no right to demoralize the authors on this site...if you can't appreciate them, then atleast don't abuse them, you jackass!**

 **Also, you were expecting a reaction, weren't you? Then, here...this is the reaction you are going to get from me, not her. She is a very sweet girl and she never heard you in any way, then why the f*ck would you even think about it?!**

 **You damn cowards, don't know how much effort it takes for an author to write a fiction, how much they try to not get flaming reviews like these! Do you have any f*cking idea?! What do you think? It's just a game? If you cannot understand their hard work then, please, for God's sake, stop doing these unnecessary things!**

 **You expected her to discontinue this story and stop coming on this site, weren't you? But, sorry to burst your bubble because she is going to continue.**

 **What if I _am_ her boyfriend? What are you going to do about it, huh? Nothing because neither we know each other nor are we ever going to be friends. Also, everyone has their personal lives, no one has the right to meddle in their business.**

 **I am warning you, that if anyone dares to review of these things or try to get personal then be ready to face my wrath because I won't tolerate anyone saying dirty about her. All the flamers should just get lost to hell!**

 **You are allowed to criticize but not abuse anyone. Keep that in mind.**

 _ **AshKetchum10 (Yes, I am accessing her account because actually, I am at her house and using her computer to write all this.)**_

Her eyes widened as she read, "What the hell is this, Ash? You updated a whole new chapter, just to bash him?"

He nodded, "Yup, did you really think I would spare that asshole after he said all those things to you?"

She smiled, "Ash, I am so lucky to have a person like you in my life." She gave him a genuine smile as she embraced him, tightly.

He hugged her back as he placed his chin on her head. "Dawn, I am going to protect you...no matter who it is. They are just a bunch of retarded people. You don't have to worry about them and tell me if anything of that sort ever happens."

She asked in muffled voice, "Hey, how did you get that idea?"

"As people say, fight fire with fire...the same way, fight words with words. Hah, that sounds weird!" Ash chuckled.

She giggled , "I don't know what would I ever do without you?"

He grinned, "Nothing, just sulking in the corner." She lightly hit him on his back as he laughed, "Alright, alright. You don't have to think about the impossibilities, now. What's happened has happened. Be grateful!"

"I am!" She exclaimed. "So, what were you saying about that boyfriend thingy?" She raised an eyebrow, teasingly whirl blushing in his sweatshirt.

He turned a crimson red, "Uh...about that... Um, Dawn, wanna go on a date?"

Dawn released the hug as she stepped back, narrowing her eyes, jokingly, "A friendly date?"

Ash shook his head as he took her hand and held her, "Nope, a real one, this time." He took her out of the room and exited the house. Dawn wrapped her arm around Ash's.

"You wanna have the honour of being my boyfriend?" She raised an eyebrow, mockingly.

He countered, "Do you wanna have the honour of being my girlfriend?"

They both laughed as they exclaimed, "For sure!"

* * *

 _ **Finished! Hope you all loved it! How did you like it?**_

 _ **I can't believe that I actually wrote all that stuff! Never in my life had I ever thought that I would've to write this! But, you know what? After coming on Fanfiction, I've learnt that you should expect the unexpected.**_

 _ **(1) Heck, I don't even what the hell it means?! He just wrote some ransomware stuff and sent it to me?! What angered me the most was how dare he something about my parents! Damnit, I'm not gonna type anything, here because I had already taken out my rage in the fic.**_

 _ **(2) Isn't this what most of the flamers do? Trying to pair people with others? I really get annoyed by that meddling of those idiots. It's our life, we'll do anything how does it matter to you?!**_

 ** _I'm so sorry to write these many abusive words, actually not me but my male friend wrote it. I asked him to write all that part, because I couldn't even type it! I had to ask him for help and he understands me well, so yeah! I told him everything and he was pretty furious... Though, he isn't on Fanfiction but I know him, personally...so yeah. Since, he is not a writer...I had to do a few touchups._**

 ** _I never intended to use this type of language in any of my stories!_** ** _But, why the heck do they make people use such dirty language?! I'm sorry to get my tongue dirtied over something like this._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope the readers aren't mad at me for writing a_** ** _story based on this and start scolding me... I'm sorry, again!_**

 ** _A huge thanks to DarkestLightOfHope for giving me this idea to take my revenge on that flamer in this way! And as she said, let's show them what an author can do! Thanks to her, I was able to relax when I read the flaming reveiw. We and a talk and this is what it resulted in! We both had agreed to write a chapter based on this situation...so, yeah. Thanks to you, again !_**

 ** _Review and favourite!_**


End file.
